


закладки между страниц

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>старые драбблы c однострочников, будет пополняться всякими старыми драбблами</p>
            </blockquote>





	закладки между страниц

**Квадраты шахматного Токио**

 

\- И все же, ты мог бы предупредить.  
Макисима пожимает плечами и улыбается. Он пожимал плечами и улыбался в первый и во второй раз тоже. Вместо роскошных комнат в особняке Сенгудзи, все, чем они теперь располагают - руины в двух кварталах от Симбаси.  
\- Зато здесь почти как в Венеции, - говорит Макисима.  
\- Затоплено и воняет?  
Они оба успели отвыкнуть от походных условий. Вместо камина тут - горелка прямо на полу. Вместо дивана - спальники. Даже кружка у них одна на двоих, и та - от термоса.  
\- Новые невзгоды, которые надо сносить, как, скажем, засуху или голод, лягут на их плечи, - цитирует Макисима по памяти.   
Чхве только вздыхает чуть более сквозь зубы, чем обычно, и продолжает работать на двух консолях одновременно.   
\- Всякий человек в любом месте и в любое время может быть обращен в пешку и будет вести себя со всей предсказуемостью обычного куска резного дерева, - задумчиво продолжает Макисима, грея руки над горелкой.  
Вот уже вторые сутки он никуда не выходит, объявив траур по безвременно павшим книгам, которые Чхве в поспешных сборах посчитал балластом, в отличие от своей техники.   
Еще в рамках траура Макисима отказывается от еды. Но Чхве подозревает, что ему просто не нравятся просроченные консервы.  
Еще он умеет молчать так, что становится неуютно. Как будто это Чхве до последнего не вскрывал своих планов, оставляя им меньше десяти минут на сборы.  
\- Зачем тебе книги? - хмуро отзывается Чхве. - Ты все равно знаешь, чем они закончатся.  
\- Зачем мне тогда люди? - меланхолично спрашивает Макисима.   
Чхве пожимает плечами, словесная эквилибристика нравится ему исключительно в чужом исполнении, к тому же он наконец-то взломал сервер виртуального казино и теперь сцеживает оттуда совсем немного, на скромные апартаменты в окрестностях центрального парка. И на запасные апартаменты поскромнее, на случай, если, обуреваемый творческим порывом, Макисима опять убьет кого-нибудь не в том месте, не в то время.  
Поэтому, когда холодное лезвие касается его шеи, Чхве слегка удивляется.  
\- Ты слышал вопрос, - шепчет Макисима ему на ухо.   
\- Ты псих, - отвечает ему Чхве, оценивая свои шансы увернуться как крайне низкие. Говорят, если зажать распоротое горло, можно прожить еще какое-то время. Чхве точно знает, что такие слухи он на себе проверять не хочет.  
\- Я? - теплое дыхание щекочет висок. - Конечно. В мире, где люди неделями не бреются, потому что могут напялить на себя голограмму, я - атавизм. Аномалия. Аберрация.  
\- Альфа и омега, - тихо цедит Чхве, но Макисима, конечно, слышит, и фыркает.  
Чхве пару раз приходилось двигаться под дулом пистолета, но под лезвием он поднимается первый раз, медленно и осторожно, абсолютно синхронно вместе с Макисимой. Они даже дышат теперь синхронно, двигаясь от стенки, где сидел Чхве, к раздолбанной ванной комнате, в которой стоят баллоны с водой. Даже когда он начинает намазывать лицо пеной для бриться, Макисима сдвигает бритву к затылку, но не убирает.  
Это уже не страшно, но еще не смешно. Как обычно с Макисимой, ни в чем не получается быть уверенным до конца, кроме того, что это - самый неподражаемый сукин сын на островах.  
Есть отличная возможность врезать ему поддых и вывернуться - когда бритва уже не касается горла, но еще не касается скулы. Но Чхве слишком зачарован блеском стали, еще ему интересно, насколько это отличается от лазерного станка, и потом, вывернуться он всегда успеет.  
\- Каждый виноват, кто отрекся от права думать и действовать разумно, если кто-то другой еще может нажать на кнопку и заставить его танцевать под свою дудку, - рука у Макисимы твердая, как продолжение лезвия.   
Как будто с лезвия, когда он его стряхивает, слетает не пена, а стружка.  
\- Но ты можешь утешаться тем, что ты первый и единственный, кто понял происходящее.  
\- Так бывает, что у тебя не находится подходящей цитаты? - спрашивает Чхве, у которого начинает слегка саднить гладко выбритая щека, ощущение на редкость странное, горячее, стекающее вниз по горлу, скручивающееся жарким клубком в сплетении.   
\- Только настоящему коню мог прийти в голову такой вопрос, - улыбается Макисима.  
И Чхве улыбается в ответ, потому что знает про переправу.

 

**Перед тем, как эпилог**

В единственной оставшейся под рукой книге слишком мало страниц до конца. От Чхве несет дымом и гарью, как будто последние сутки он провел в крематории, непозволительно спокойный для самого главного дня в своей жизни.  
Липовый чай слишком пресен, ни холоден, ни горяч. Можно было бы подняться на какую-нибудь крышу повыше с чабанью и доской для го. Можно было бы нарвать ромашек и смешаться с толпой в ожидании полиции. Вместо этого – безвкусный разговор, сухой бисквит, время на исходе.

\- Не люблю сладкого, - говорит Макисима, пока они ждут лифта в двадцати этажах от земли, в двадцати километрах от министерства здравоохранения.  
Чхве удивленно оглядывается на него.  
\- Тогда зачем…  
\- Чтобы лучше запомнить. Хотя вряд ли у меня будет много времени, чтобы забыть.

От Чхве исходит уверенность, теплая и упругая, как змея на ощупь. При желании, на ней можно повеситься. Он не понимает, зачем так говорить перед операцией. Он не понимает, зачем гладить его по щеке. Он не понимает до тех самых пор, пока еще может говорить, а потом еще немного не понимает молча.

Но между пятнадцатым и четырнадцатым он останавливает лифт и мягко отстраняется:  
\- Я не хочу быть следующим, - как будто это что-то меняет. Слишком поздно, мог бы ответить Макисима. Выстрел уже прогремел, я патрон, а ты – гильза, мы слишком долго были вместе, но нам не по дороге, куда бы я ни попал.  
\- Подумать только, - улыбается Макисима. - Город в огне, мы штурмуем Сивиллу, и это - все, чего ты боишься?  
\- Все остальное у меня предусмотрено, - пожимает плечами Чхве. И тянется к кнопке, но Макисима успевает накрыть ее ладонью.  
\- Двадцать минут, - сухие слова дерут горло, как крошки. - Они ничего не изменят.  
\- Ты обещаешь?

Он врет.

...

Лифт шатается.

...

Чхве стонет и прикусывает его плечо прямо сквозь рубашку.

...

Растрепанные, с блестящими глазами, задыхающиеся, впечатавшиеся друг в друга, как чернила в бумагу.  
\- Мы уже не способны любить, - шепчет Макисима. - Но любим тех, кто любит.  
Чхве гладит его по волосам, первый раз в жизни, так естественно, будто делает это каждый день в лифте, застрявшем между замыслом и воплощением, между порывом и поступком.  
\- Это первые симптомы болезненного страха перед городским одиночеством, - отвечает мертвый Гибсон шершавым языком живого Чхве, оставляющим влажный след на ключице, так похожий на арабскую вязь.  
\- Да, - на споры с мертвецами нет времени, - пожалуй, - подаваясь вперед, цепляясь за плечи, вжимаясь в бедра, обнимая так крепко, что суставы хрустят. Закрывая глаза и слыша, как трещит скорлупа, под которую, если постараться, можно забраться, не разлив желтка.  
Измотанные, шепчущие неразборчиво каждый свое, намертво приклеенные друг к другу липким потом и спермой.

...

Перед тем, как умереть, очень важно почувствовать боль.

...

Свежий воздух - как плевок в лицо, со всех сторон надрываются сирены. Чхве косится на криво заправленную рубашку и медлит перед тем, как садиться в машину.  
\- Ничего не изменилось, - подтверждает он. Как будто кто-то у него спрашивал.  
\- Тебе понравилось?  
\- Не знаю. Подумаю об этом, когда закончим.  
Воздух кипит, обжигает щеки. Бить по капоту глупо, а Чхве слишком далеко. Между ними - полметра, машина, Сивилла, слишком много, чтобы удержать в руках едва ощутимое нечто, хрупкое и горячее, изо всех сил пытающееся научиться дышать, но не имеющее для этого ни органов, ни сил, с каждым лишним словом протекающее сквозь пальцы.  
\- Звезды похожи на засохшие желтки, - бросает Макисима, ныряя в салон.  
Читать больше не хочется, но страницы сами мелькают на ветру, и вот перед глазами уже эпилог, в котором героям, согласно законам жанра, неизбежно приходится разделиться.


End file.
